


Thickly Sown with Thorns, or, Sleeping Beauty

by ElegyGoldsmith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Anger, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Badass Rey, Barebacking, Complete, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rough Body Play, Size Kink, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), mention of breeding, mention of pregnancy toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: She slaps him a second time. Harder now.You will STOP DOING THAT!he shrieks — but she’s still deaf to his inhuman howls.“Big tough guy,” the scavenger mocks, her voice as cold as his bones. “Not even worth the space you’re taking up, you big giant.”The snarls of fury filling his mind break off to nothingness as the girl lowers her hips onto his again and he feels it.He’s hard.Infuriated as he is, he hadn’t noticed— hadn’tfelt—Nononono—Imprisoned within his own body, Kylo Ren finds himself the sexual plaything of a beaten-up and pissed-off Rey Nobody.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 154
Kudos: 245
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	1. Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _"Life is thickly sown with thorns, and I know no other remedy than to pass quickly through them. The longer we dwell on our misfortunes, the greater is their power to harm us."_ —Voltaire
> 
> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... what if things had been different?  
> ...What if Kylo Ren had already been betrayed?  
> ...What if Rey had been angrier at being abandoned?  
> ...What if the Force bond had awoken sooner?
> 
> Chapters dropping daily until it's done. I'm estimating thirteen stories, one for each of the fairies in the Grimm version.  
> 🌹🖤🌹

He’s cold. So very cold. Every inch of his body numb from this glacial prison.

Locked within himself, he drifts.

He dreams of warmth. Light. Sun. Things he’ll never feel or witness again.

A desert world. The heat baking him down to his bones — but only for a breath before the illusion is snatched away again, taunting him.

It takes phenomenal effort to force his lidded eyes open the barest crack. Outside, as within, lies shadow. Stars peer back at him from the void, but they dance like sparks, refusing to unveil themselves for his blurred vision.

Then he slips away again, losing himself in the endless night.

In rare moments his mind coalesces in the dizzying dark. Occasionally he even remembers who’s consigned him to this frost-rimed sleep.

_ Snoke _ .

Kylo’s rage burns brighter in those moments, but it’s futile. His fury only fuels the man now relentlessly draining him, never finding bottom.

Never letting him kriffing  _ die _ .

What provoked the twisted old man? Perhaps he’ll never know. His treacherous master must have been wiser than to confront him directly, though, because Kylo has no memory of a deathstrike.

He remembers a tunnel, or a passageway. Yes, that seems right. Clouds exploding around him, and physically coiling to defend — yes,  _ defend _ — the very viper who’d planned this ambush.

Snoke had no longer bothered with pretense during those last seconds. He’d let the shield surrounding his thoughts slip, and finally Kylo had felt it. The smug, purring pleasure of a predator ready to feed.

And feed the old man has, gorging himself on his acolyte like a living battery. Kylo can vaguely sense that he’s buried here in the  _ Finalizer _ ’s heart like a shard of ice, far from anyone who might hear a cry for help — assuming he could summon more than the shallowest breaths.

He is alone.

How long has he been here? Weeks? Aeons?

Sometimes he imagines himself back aboard the  _ Falcon _ . That’s his warmest memory: lying in the guest bunk as the ship hurtles through hyperspace, lights from the Dejarik board playing over his closed eyelids as his father’s soothing murmurs duets with Chewie’s chuffs and growls.

He’d be too large for the bunk now, but still he imagines himself crammed into the cosy space. It makes his body’s insurrection easier to bear, imagining that the tightness in his limbs is from the cramped bunk and not from being entombed alive.

This place is safe from Snoke, if only in Kylo’s mind … but in the deepest abysses he feels  _ less _ — not more — alone.

It’s curious.

He swims down into the inky black, darker than space out past Batuu.

Fire flickers through him, the snatches of warmth coming faster like light finding its way through the spokes of a spinning wheel.

Something’s coming.


	2. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _G-d put thorns around Love's door to stop anyone who's not a lover from entering._ —Rumi
> 
> Rey Nobody has a job to do.
> 
> Not one she wants. But one she has to finish all the same, if she wants to survive. Life at Niima Outpost is cruel.
> 
> But there's something _wrong_ about Unkar's latest acquisition. Dun dun dun...
> 
> As with [Amortentia: The Love that Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025063/chapters/57803374) and [Dreaming Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572977/chapters/59345956) I'll be dropping daily updates until it's complete!!
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

Rey prowls up the ramp into the ship — but even before she crosses the frontier where sunlight meets shadow, her skin pebbles.

It’s not from the stuffy, resentful chill that’s no doubt waiting within the purloined freighter, pouring down the ramp around her like a death rattle, but the  _ other _ kind of cold.

The kind no one else can feel.

The shadows are a relief after the sun’s unyielding heat, but even without turning back she can feel Plutt scowling after her, his disdain even fiercer than light from the burning sky. It’s like she’s thirteen again, sensing something the crooked Crolute can’t — or  _ won’t  _ — acknowledge.

Maybe that’s why he chose her to take stock of his latest acquisition. He seemed only too happy to tell Rey that he trusts her because he knows she alone won’t use it to run away from Jakku, but maybe he’s lying.

Maybe he can feel the  _ wrongness _ about the ship, too, like something’s waiting within.

Either way, she doesn’t have a choice. Not unless she wants to starve — and she knows Plutt’s serious about  _ that  _ threat. She’s seen it before, the gnarled, leathery forms of those he’s banished from the outpost sinking into the shifting dunes until they’re swallowed up and lost.

That won’t be her.

Her boots are silent against the decking as she summits the gangway and stops just past the threshold. The paper is louder than her muted footsteps as she unfolds it, crackling off the vessel’s strange surfaces like thunder. It looks like the spec sheet’s been crumpled and smoothed out a hundred times before it reached Unkar’s watery fingers, and stained with things she doesn’t even dare sniff.

Probably not blood.

_ Probably _ .

Kriff knows how long the Irving Boys have had this vessel sitting around — it’s garbage, and  _ ancient  _ garbage at that — but at least it’s not oven-hot. The sweet perfume of mechanical parts and stale air welcomes her, as though the ship’s trying to combat its own unearthly chill.

It’s stupid to think someone might’ve stowed away, but still her pulse quickens as she peers along the unfamiliar halls.

“Hello?” she calls, her voice small and strange against the bulkheads.

No one answers.

She should be happy to be alone. Relieved to not worry about things like ambush or even sunburn.

Yet all she can think about is how to get through this kriffing job as quickly as possible, and away from this vessel and its cursed cold.

* * *

Things go smoothly enough for a while. The ship’s exactly as it should be, if precisely as old and musty as she’s expecting. The old hologram game even still works; it’s nowhere near as useful as her Y-wing simulator, but she can’t help smirking as the funny holo-creatures snarl at each other.

She snaps the game off — and for a few moments the dark shape in the bunk behind the lounge seat looks like the afterimage of the game board, strobing in her vision.

But even as Rey blinks the bright clouds away, the long, lanky shape refuses to budge.

“Kriff,” she gasps, and in the next instant she’s sprinting for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, lovelies!! Stay safe, wear yer masks, and stand up against injustice!!


	3. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _But he who dares not grasp the thorn_  
>  _Should never crave the rose._  
>  —Anne Brontë
> 
> I cannot stress enough that this is not the nicest of fics, bbys. Mind those tags!!
> 
> Remember my beloved pal & the beta reader of [Dreaming Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572977/chapters/59345956), Michelle? She JUST dropped the first chapter of [Take My Heart Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveazli/pseuds/mveazli), which is her **first-ever** fic here on AO3!! As her beta reader I can assure you that it's well worth subscribing to see where she's going with it 👀
> 
> So about that Force bond...
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

Not something. Some _ one _ .

Not sunlight but a girl.

She’s the only other thing here in the darkness, becoming more distinct as he finds her, not less.

She’s found her way aboard his dreamlike memory of the  _ Falcon _ , bright as a spark amid the wan bulkheads. Somehow she sees him lying there, too, his almost-too-large body fitted in the bunk behind the curved seat.

He feels her terror, no more distant as she flees, scrambling back down the  _ Falcon _ ’s mawing ramp as she howls for someone named Plutt.

Kylo doesn’t care. Part of him even revels in being discovered. Surely he can use his anger to reach out to whoever she brings back, control them, somehow break free.

But it’s yet another fruitless hope. She returns alone — or so it seems at first. He can hear her speaking, but the responses are dull and distant, as though he’s imagining them.

His mind has been atrophying in this in-between for too long. By the time he realizes he’s hearing her companions  _ through _ her, her mind shackled to his like a comlink, other things are claiming his attention. The things she’s  _ feeling _ .

Shock. Fear.

Pain. 

_ That _ one keenest of all, as the blows begin to fall on her like bone-jarring rain.

They alone exist on this alien wavelength, her agony radiating through the tether to him as she’s knocked to the ground and curls into a pitiful ball, shielding her head with her forearms.

She, too, has been taken by surprise. Her pain and Kylo’s are the same.

Finally, years later, the punches and kicks slow to a trickle, then stop. 

Lying still and silent in the bunk, he feels the girl’s body vibrating as multiple sets of footsteps tromp away and the  _ Falcon _ ’s ramp rises, locking her in to finish whatever she started.

Kylo feels her every cut and bruise — but even his most vigorous efforts to control her mind are useless. The Force is somehow absent here.

Is this what it’s like to be  _ normal? _

Whatever it is, Kylo vigorously hates it.

The scavenger lies there on the spectral floor of his father’s ship, her panting breaths slowing as she collects herself.

Her pain cures to anger as the blood dries on her wounds. With superhuman effort she clutches her quarterstaff and levers herself to her feet.

It’s hard not to admire the girl. Kylo can feel the depths of the pain snapping at her, but still she hardly gives it voice, grunting softly as she limps toward the curved seat. She collapses on it, kneeling on the cushions with a whiff of relief.

Even though he can’t turn his head, he can sense her staring at him as she recovers herself. A scraggly pile of limbs bound together by indomitable will.

Fear. Pain. Anger. It’s a path he knows well. 

A path that leads into darkness.

She’s  _ strong _ , burning with intention. Snoke could feed off her for years.

Still, Kylo’s astonished to feel the full force of the scavenger’s hatred leveled at  _ him _ .

“Who the fuck are you?” she seethes quietly, her voice buzzing beside the shell of his ear.

She’s close.  _ Too _ close — and warning thrills through his body, still as stone.

_ My name is Kylo Ren. _

But whether it’s owing what Snoke’s done to his body or this unfathomable link, she can’t hear him.

Even this memory of the  _ Falcon _ he’s drawn up in his mind is ethereal nothing compared to her  _ realness _ . Motionless as he is, he doesn’t have to turn his head to feel her burning beside him like a star.

For the first time in a hundred thousand years, warmth spreads over Kylo Ren’s skin as the scavenger leans close to his supine body, and her furious breaths heat his cheek.

“This is all your fault.”


	4. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
> It's his fault she was beaten. And a person can only endure so much before breaking...
> 
> Come ask me questions on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith) or snark at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)! I'm considering posting my original (but Reylo-themed (thus making it AO3cceptable, saith the rules) fic here, too, so lmk what you think!!
> 
> Do something nice for yourself today, we're living through a rough time, bbys. 💞
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

Rey's injuries nag at her, pleading for attention, but she can only glare at the man lying motionless before her in the garbage-ship’s bunk.

It’s not the worst beating she’s taken at the hands of Unkar and his enthusiastic minions — not by far. But it’s the _surprise_ of it that stings keenest.

How could they not _see_ him?

He’s lying here clear as day, beam-broad chest slowly rising and falling with his breaths. At least she’s not hallucinating a corpse — although an unresponsive, sleeping man who’s also invisible hardly seems better.

And he _is_ real, or real enough, if only to her. His shoulder is solid against her questing fingertip as she pokes him. 

Her heart thuds angrily, fresh lacerations throbbing and threatening to break open as she rages the only way she ever does. In silence.

How _dare_ he be here?

She’s never asked for companions, never wanted any save for her own absent family. But even lately _that_ dream’s been wearing thin. All her life has been spent waiting for people who disappeared long ago.

Meanwhile this stranger has appeared unwanted. Unbidden.

Was _he_ why her aberrant instincts rebelled at coming aboard this ship? It’d certainly explain why Plutt's men had no such qualms when they stole it.

Now, not only does she have to keep surveying the junker’s contents, but the Blobfish has locked her in with this veritable ghost for good measure.

The man is tall, his willowy frame filling the bunk nearly end to end. His clothes are simple, but finely made — boots, dark pants, and a matching sweater so big that it could wrap around Rey twice over.

And he just … _lies_ there. Sleeping.

It’s infuriating.

“Oi. Sleeping man.” She prods him in the shoulder again, harder. “Wake up.”

The slow rhythm of his breaths is unbroken by her increasingly sharp jabs. He’s unyielding like a godsdamn boulder, insensate to her touch.

Anger burns through Rey’s nerves like fire, scouring the pain back to a dull buzz at the edge of her thoughts. She lays her quarterstaff along the tops of the seats, where it’ll be near to hand — not that anyone from Niima Outpost will be back before sunup. The fish was clear on that.

Part of her wonders if Plutt thinks she’s going mad. Maybe that’s why he locked her in here. He could be waiting for her to tear herself to shreds on the bulkheads. Organic matter is easy to scour off metal, if it’s left to dry long enough.

But the man’s real, even if the fish and his hired muscle didn’t see him lying here. His sweater is oddly free of the grime that coats the rest of the ship, and softer than anything she’s ever touched — yet when Rey runs her hand over his arm, her fingers leave streaks of Jakku’s omnipresent dust.

It’s just another reminder of how little she's worth, and her heart pumps faster, making her ears sing with resentment.

“Pretty boy,” she sneers softly as she smears her palm along the length of his sleeve, twisting it to wipe the back of her hand on his pristine clothes, too. 

Rey’s heard fairy tales around the outpost about sleeping princesses. Never any about sleeping _princes_. Certainly none who were so inconsiderate as to get their would-be rescuers beaten.

The sleeper’s profile looks disgustingly noble from the side, but Rey can’t really see him properly. If she’s ever regarded a human male like this before, he didn’t catch her interest — and before any semblance of sense permeates the bloodmist veiling her vision, she’s squirming up into the narrow bunk, kneeling over the flat of his abdomen to regard him.

Disappointingly, the unconscious man isn’t any more loathsome up close. The bunk’s low ceiling keeps Rey down almost against his chest, and she stares from a foot away, nose scrunching painfully as she scowls down at him.

He has thick brows. A nose like a crow’s to match his dark, flowing hair. Creases crowd around his mouth like he’s spent a lot of time frowning, but witless now, his generous lips are relaxed.

Maybe if she…

It’s dumb. _Light years_ beyond dumb.

Just the scrap of some Alderaanian story that got stuck in her head.

Still, after everything she’s been through today because of this spectral nerf herder, doesn’t she deserve _something_?

She doesn’t exactly know what she’s doing as she leans forward even further, until his humid breaths are puffing against her skin. Then his lips are hot against hers, and Rey’s kissing a man for the first time in her life.


	5. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _Your thorns are the best part of you._ —Marianne Moore
> 
> **tags tags tags read them tags bbys**
> 
> I hope everyone's getting their weekend off to a lovely start!! Kylo might be in for some trouble, so reader beware 😈
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

_ No! _ Kylo rages as the girl presses her neat lips to his.

It doesn’t even matter that it’s the warmest thing he’s felt since Snoke consigned him to this Hothlike hell.

He is the grandson of Darth Vader. The most powerful Force user in a thousand years. If he were to kiss  _ anyone _ , it would be a woman of an equally powerful bloodline, worth star systems — not some grimy scavenger.

His eyes are closed, yet still he can see her propped up on her knees and elbows, scrawny little body slotted into the alcove on top of his.

Even with her torso inches above and away from his, he can feel her warmth. He might even be grateful if she wasn’t artlessly shoving her face into his, half-suffocating him.

Finally she must realize what she’s doing is useless because she draws back and scowls down at him.

“Well kriff you, too,” she mutters, letting her hindquarters drop as she levers herself up onto her hands — and instantly winces in pain, readjusting as the scant curve of her ass hits the bony prominence of his hip.

Kylo wishes he could laugh.

“Bet you probably think that’s funny, don’t you?”

_ You’re kriffing right, I do _ .

Pain blooms through his jaw and cheek as she slaps him.

She hasn’t had much space to wind up in the narrow bunk, but it’s abrupt and sharp enough to make him shout within the confines of his own head.

The scavenger shivers. It’s like she’s surprised herself by doing that to him — but still she seems deaf to his cry.

“Maybe I wasn’t doing it right.”

The heat slung over his hips evaporates as her body seesaws forward again, her tiny breasts pressing into the thin fabric of his sweater. She kisses him harder, even as his accursed body does nothing, nothing at all to stop her.

This time she doesn’t just press her mouth to his but sucks his lower lip — experimentally at first, but with growing boldness, scraping her teeth against his sensitive skin. She almost releases him only to reclaim him, sucking harder and pressing her thumbs into the hollows of his cheeks.

He’s too overwhelmed and repulsed to escape himself as his own mouth opens at her touch, permitting her rude advances.

It’s horrid. Unthinkable.

Her sweet tongue abrades his, and he can’t even turn away or push her off him. She must weigh half what he does soaking wet, and surely she’s no Force-sensitive — but he can only submit to her filthy, sloppy kisses as she grows ravenous.

_ KRIFF!  _ he screams as she bites his lower lip.

Breath chuffs out of him harder — and maybe it’s only the wishful thoughts of a desperately spiraling mind, but he thinks he feels his chest burr with a faint groan.

The scavenger pulls back like she feels it, too, and glances down.

“Well hullo, then.”

Good. If he’s beginning to reclaim his voice, the rest of his body can’t be long behind.

But when the girl looks back up at him, her lips are curved in a wicked grin. “You might be sleeping, but you’re as much a pervert as any man, aren’t you?”

She slaps him a second time. Harder now.

_ You will STOP DOING THAT! _ he shrieks — but she still can’t hear his inhuman howls.

“Big tough guy,” the scavenger mocks, her voice as cold as his bones. “Not even worth the space you’re taking up, you big giant.”

The snarls of fury filling his mind break off to nothingness as the girl lowers her hips onto his again and he feels it.

He’s hard.

Infuriated as he is, he hadn’t noticed— hadn’t  _ felt _ —

_ Nononono _ —

“Looks like someone’s getting excited,” the tiny girl sitting on top of Kylo croons — and to his horror she starts to rock against his hips in languid, torturous movements, making the equally filthy thing between his legs throb with lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me with comments if you have feels! As previously stated on other stories, they're like crack 🖤


	6. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _We can complain because rose bushes have thorns, or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses._ —Abraham Lincoln
> 
> Rey's got her hands full — and maybe more than that 👀🍆
> 
> But the sleeping man doesn't seem to be protesting ... _much_.
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

It’s not the most conventional sign of life Rey’s ever seen — but if the stories she’s heard about human males are true, it’s probably the most fitting.

The hard length in his pants is trapped by the fabric, but it’s larger than Rey imagined it’d be. The wet, hungry hole between her legs seems entirely too small to accommodate something so thick, but her body clenches with primal excitement as she moves against him.

“What d’you say?”

She tilts her head, pretending to listen, but there’s only the same rush of his breaths — their rhythm a tiny bit faster now as he’s rousing.

“Still nothing?” Rey tsks. “I should be insulted — but if you’re all body and no brain, I suppose I’ll have to make the best of you.”

Part of her still expects the dour-faced man to move as she scoots back far enough to shove the hem of his dark sweater up to his chin. He’s broad and flat like canyon rock where she’s soft and curvy, and she lets her hands stray over the dark rose coins of his nipples.

They’re absurdly tiny in proportion to the expanse of his pale, muscular chest — at least compared to her own. Already the buds are sharpened to razor points, and she first thumbs them, then pinches. Tentatively at first, but with growing confidence when he still doesn’t awaken.

His cock twitches beneath the curve of her arse as she grips the diamondine nubs between her thumbs and forefingers, twisting savagely.

A soft moan curls out of his throat, so quiet she nearly mistakes it for her imagination. She might’ve missed it entirely if not for the shiver that passes through his cock at the same time, making her tremble atop his hips.

“Mm?”

She repeats the gesture, squeezing harder, and this time she can even see the muscles working beneath his skin as his shoulders ever-so-slightly hunch.

“Just a big slab of meat, aren’t you?” Rey laughs, and the ruthless voice she hears reflecting off the bulkheads is nothing like her own. 

She moves down along his body until the catch of his trousers is before her face. A slender stripe of dark hair traces its way down from his navel, losing itself below his waistband.

Trepidation reverberates through Rey like a spanner striking metal, and she glances up at his face. The dark sweater is still scrunched against the underside of his chin, but he hasn’t moved.

Is there intelligence buried anywhere behind that slack, regal mask, or is it all just the responses of a nervous system running on autopilot?

In the end, does it matter? Being virtuous has brought her nothing but sand and sorrow.

Maybe it’s time to live a little.


	7. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _A bit of fragrance always clings to the hand that gives you roses._   
>  —Chinese proverb
> 
> I've been cautioning you about the tags, bbys — and today's chapter is one of the big reasons for my myriad warnings.👀
> 
> It's gonna be a rough, raw ride from here on out ... you ready?
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

Kylo’s sobbing in his own mind as the girl’s searing fingers pause on the clasp of his pants.

“Hope you don’t mind if I take a look at what’s going on down here. Never had a chance to see this before."

_ YES I kriffing mind! _ he weeps.  _ Get away from me, you dirty desert whore, you filth, not even fit to touch me... _

It’s useless. He knows it even as he summons the words, drawing them about him like useless rags. Her hands are already moving again, thumbing the fastenings open as his own lie at his sides, limp and unresponsive.

Worst of all, his cock throbs greedily as the fabric around his hips slackens, and the scavenger coos as she frees his swollen length. He hates how his mutinous body is relieved to be free of the constricting fabric, as grateful for her sudden warmth as his mind is repulsed by it.

No one, not even Luke or Snoke, has ever seen him this weak.

“Well  _ hullo _ , big boy.”

She sounds admiring. At least that’s some pale comfort to focus on as she stares at him. He can see her without seeing, without needing to tilt his chin down or open his eyes. Not that he can actually do either one.

He used to command ships. Armies. Armadas.

Now he’s this impotent  _ nothing  _ hidden away in a blast chiller, while his dick stubbornly refuses to stay as flaccid as the rest of him.

His frigid body screams as she catches his naked erection in her fingers — loosely, but it’s such a transgression that he instinctively tries to kick and claw and bite. Anything to drive her away. Yet her grip only tightens, caging him in her strong little fingers.

The first stroke sends a surge of guilty bliss through him like snowmelt.

It’s  _ wrong  _ to feel this. To be caressed this way, stripped and unmanned by a grimy, desert-dwelling ravager while locked in the prison of his own flesh.

“Ooh, you like  _ that _ , don’t you?” she purrs.

Kylo writhes within himself as she begins to work him, the pads of her fingers tracing languid paths over every ridge and vein. As lost as he’d been until she found him, he’d do anything to feel that sense of disembodiment again. To lose himself in the void of timeless nothing.

But her touch anchors him within his body. He can’t escape her.

_ Please … no… _ he begs as she licks him, tentatively lapping at the smooth skin of his head. Her hands keep up an unbroken rhythm along his shaft, and his foreskin draws back, his rigid cock baring itself for her willing mouth as she starts to suck.

One of her hands skates up along his abs, her skin blazing with life. She’s touching him like she owns him. Like she has some  _ right _ to transgress on him like this, taking what she wants from his body.

Fury rears up in him to counter the unbidden rapture.

_ I am Kylo Ren you fucking slut, and you will _ —

Suddenly she takes him deep in her throat and rakes her fingernails along his chest — and his burgeoning anger shatters into sobs of a different kind as bliss and agony intertwine in his frozen body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm to Nicole for bolstering me up about these short-chapter fics - ilysm, lady!! 💗


	8. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _Sex should be a perfect balance of pain and pleasure. Without that symmetry, sex becomes a routine rather than an indulgence._  
>  —Marquis de Sade
> 
> Rey's lonely. Angry. Hungry for human touch, especially if it's on her own terms.
> 
> It's the perfect time to go all the way.
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

The dark man throbs in her hands as she scrapes her lower teeth along the underside of his phallus. He’s monstrously huge, so long and thick that even her mouth and one hand together aren’t enough to envelop him completely.

He’s probably used to hurting women with this thing. This inhuman weapon. Yet the way his body reacts to her venting her long-festering anger on him…

It’s exhilarating.

Long ago she learned not to show hurt or anger, but lock them away behind a neat smile — or at worst, a scowl. Anything but a sweet disposition only brings more beatings. More pain.

Plutt’s reminded her of her worthlessness for as long as she can remember. Cowing her into submission with his fists and fury — or more often, those of his underlings. Increasingly as she’s gotten older, he’s relied on others to dispense his wrath.

Is it wishful thinking to imagine he’s becoming scared?

Maybe Plutt has good reason to fear her.

The unconscious man’s exhaled breath tightens to a moan as Rey plays with one of his nipples again, palming the stiff peak and teasing it with her fingernails before digging in brutally.

The sound that shudders through his body is quiet but deep, like one of the quakes that shakes the desert and makes the land boom like a battledrum.

Rey drags him out of her mouth with a wet pop, her tongue prickling from a curious new tang as she pulls away.

It’s not terrible being folded over his legs like this. One of his kneecaps is digging into her slit in a way that’s decidedly pleasant.

For a few moments she rocks against him like that, reveling in the newfound sensation as she pumps his stony length. He’s slick from her spit, and her fingers glide over him easily.

She cups his balls as she fondles his erection, letting her pearl-white nails prick the shorn, stippled flesh until it tightens. “D’you like that, or are you hating it, you big ol’ pylon?”

Clear liquid beads at the clit on his head.

“Is that your answer?” 

He’s surely not  _ coming  _ — this can’t be all of it. He’s still trembling with longing; mindless as he is, she can feel his body’s instinctive need as he twitches beneath her hands. 

“You’re all the same, aren’t you?” Rey murmurs. She draws her cheek along his staff, licking and nibbling her way from his root to the place where he’s sweet and smooth like burnished metal. “You’re just kriffing beasts. Even when you’re … like  _ this _ .”

Half-dead, half-alive.

Maybe this is a best-case scenario for her.

Rey’s cunt certainly seems to think so. A foreign ache has nestled low in her belly, twisting tighter as she clutches at him and he dully responds.

“What would you do if you were awake and saw yourself like this?” She punctuates her words by softly swirling her tongue about his head and flexing against him with her teeth.

Not  _ too _ hard. Just enough.

His balls heave up against his body, and his cock twitches. It’s like he’s thickening in her hands.

“Would you want to fuck me? Hurt me? Make me your prisoner?”

No … not this grotesquely big human whose face bears not laughter lines, but the telltale signs of fury.

“I think you’d kill me,” she whispers.

A tremor passes through his frame.

_ Yes. _

Rey giggles softly, drunk on him — his nearness is like dancing along a cliff’s edge. She can smell him now, his dusky aroma coiling into her body like incense and embers, and the coldest nights amid the barren dunes.

“Of course you would. Big man.”

She licks a ribbon along him again, her touch perversely kind now, giving him the full flat of her dripping tongue — and his hips flex, muscular thighs nudging into her breasts.

Her core constricts, keening for a place she can’t find alone.

But Rey couldn’t do  _ that _ .

_ Could _ she?

Part of her’s expecting him to disappear as she crawls out of the bunk, perching on the back of the battered lounge seat long enough to slip her leggings and smallclothes down over her boots.

She slings the garments over her quarterstaff — and when she turns back, he’s still there.

Tall. Pale. Charcoal-dark sweater shoved up against his angular jaw, baring the plane of his chest all the way down to the V of his pelvis, where that strange collection of organs so very unlike her own splays up beyond his tortured waistband.

He’s swollen from her ministrations, erect prick swaying against the toned plateau of his lower belly. His tip nearly grazes his navel, and his balls tighten in time with his cock’s pleading swells.

Rey throws another glance down the corridor. Not that she’s expecting Plutt to hove into view like a gelatinous barge, but it’s surreal to be sitting here half-starkers, naked from the waist down save for her boots.

The gauzy layers of fabric crisscrossing her chest shift with her pounding heartbeat, and she steals a glance down at herself. The trailing edges of her tunic do nothing to conceal her legs or the closely-trimmed thatch at the apex of her thighs. If anyone  _ were _ to walk in, it’d probably look like she’s humping the air.

Worse things have happened.

She crawls back onto the somber, sleeping man, tugging the veils around her body. The bunk’s too narrow; she draws his arm up against her hip as she straddles his unmoving legs, but it’s still hardly enough space for both of them.

“ ’Scuse me,” she mutters out of habit, and then giggles to herself as his erection shifts hungrily. “Not like you’re complaining.”

Rey hesitates before sliding up closer. Her heart’s thudding a stuttering tattoo, the coarse fabric of his pants abrading her crease as taboo urges overtake her.

“What’s that?” She cocks her head again in a mockery of listening to the stone-still man beneath her. “You’re right, it  _ is _ rude of me not to undress if you’ve done the same.”

Why the fuck not? It’s not like anyone’s watching.

She hunches forward, and his hard prick presses into her sternum as she tugs her tunic and breastband over her head. The fabric pinned between them is the last to go — and she gasps reflexively at the electric touch of his skin against hers.

He feels so …  _ real _ .

Rey’s elbows wobble, the strength nearly going out of her arms as she shoves herself up and away from the man with a throaty gasp, her spine jarring against the bunk’s ceiling. He’s burning and icy all at once, like white-hot steel or an icebound glacier.

A rumbling  _ nnh _ twists out of the man’s throat as his head falls to the side.

Rey tries to still herself, but her pulse is racing too fast.

Surely she jostled him. His only other movement is the steady throbbing of his erection below her, waiting — and her skin prickles with anger at her own skittishness.

Whatever he once might’ve been, he’s nothing but a body now.

“Bet you wouldn’t like not being in control,” Rey sings, mustering her confidence as she gazes down at her beautiful, alien prize. “You’d hate a woman like me.”

The man’s trousers are harsh against her inner thighs, and she holds herself up on her fists, keeping her breasts and abdomen away from him as she shimmies forward and then stretches out on him like a cat.

“Oh,  _ darling _ ,” she gasps as her body molds around his. He’s hard —  _ so _ hard, his body throbbing with life and want as air coasts against her aching cleft.

She reaches down behind herself, grunting from the strange angle, and her fingertips find wetness long before they meet herself  _ there _ , where her body gives way.

Maybe she’s too ambitious … but kriff  _ yes _ , she’s ready to try taking a man. Especially one who can’t fight her, hold her down, fuck her any way but how  _ she  _ wants it.

Rey cries out gutturally as she slides her hips up to his and her folds part around him, his length firm against her clit, sending ecstatic shivers through her body. He was wet before from her sucking him, but now he’s  _ drenched _ from her essence, and it smooths them against each other like honey.

It’s astonishing how much of him she can feel with  _ that _ part of herself. Every ridge caresses her splayed-open sex as she glides against him, gasping shallowly as she finds the swell of his head.

It’s a temptation to go for it then and there — but she shies away. A few more minutes can’t hurt.

She rides him like that for a time, her forearms pressed into his chest as she braces against him. It’s like her fingers have a life of their own as they knot into his shadow-dark hair, and she doesn’t notice how completely she’s sagging against him until his living-statue face is near hers.

“Oh  _ darling _ ,” Rey whispers as the ecstatic sparks flare inside her, and the coiled darkness rises to meet it. 

Somehow she knows what to do, how to move — and she arches her spine as she surmounts the tense ridge of his cock, finally notching him into her soaked cleft.

She eases down, levering her body against his, and a soft cry escapes her as her muscles clench with innate resistance.

He’s so girthy, it’s like her body’s afraid to take him — but she clenches her jaw, fisting onyx rivulets of his hair as she forces her hips down harder and pain flares in her core.

But it’s a beautiful agony for once, a sensation that demands everything from her. Rey’s body yields, breaking open around him as she impales herself on his cock, her deflowering eidolon.

He throbs dully inside her as he stretches her wide, sending ecstatic ripples through her belly as though to remind her that he is, after all,  _ alive _ . A man, even if a senseless one.

His breaths skirl against her bare shoulder, warmer than his flesh. 

Sterling light zips along Rey’s spine as she shoves herself down harder, and she whimpers as she transfixes herself on him. Her hips tremble like desert dunes, but still there’s more of him, overwhelming her until she whines, driven past words from the impossible  _ fullness _ of him buried inside her and the knowledge that she is well and truly wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Drop me a comment here or [anonymously](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)!!


	9. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _Life is full of paradoxes, as roses are of thorns._  
>  —Fernando Passoa
> 
> Being trapped within yourself is terrifying — but sometimes there's liberation in fear.
> 
> I'm so excited to keep bringing you these pervy li'l story drops! If you're impatient for the last four chapters, check out [Amortentia: The Love that Binds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025063/chapters/57803374) for more smutty dubcon fun!
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

The moment the feral girl’s pussy enfolds his cock — not even taking him in, but somehow welcoming him all the same — Kylo’s lost.

This must be what it’s like fucking against a flame-rose. Not that he’d know; but gods of dead Alderaan, his hand’s never felt this warm, soft,  _ wet _ ...

Outwardly the scavenger might be all towering talk, but she’s fragile, too. Her movements tremble from the pleasure shuddering through her body as she slithers against him. Even if her ragged breaths weren’t already a testament to what she’s feeling, he’d know from the way the sensations echo through him.

Her touch urges him awake in a way that makes his neck prickle — but each stroke of her hips stops frustratingly short.

His desire for her takes him by surprise, but his own agonized groans are voiceless here in the void. There’s no one to hear what she’s evoking but him.

Does he  _ want _ her to take his virginity?

His cock feels bigger than her saberstaff as she rubs herself along it, sighing into the hollow of his neck. His lips tingle, and for the first time he  _ wishes _ she’d kiss him, as though that could sate the phantom need.

What would Leia say to see her son physically taken advantage of like this — or worse, Han? Surely the gruff old spacer would be rattled —  _ crushed _ , even — to see his mountain of a son unmanned like this.

The thoughts give him a sordid thrill of satisfaction. It’s not unpleasant to feel the scavenger scum grinding atop him, and the throaty way she murmurs, “Oh  _ darling _ ,” into his neck makes him wish he could yank her underneath him and show her precisely who she’s fucking with.

But his will’s still disconnected from his body. He can’t even lift a finger as she taunts him, shivering with her own thwarted lust.

She’d make a decent enough concubine — and it’s altogether too easy to imagine her dragged before him, hands not twisted in his hair but manacled apart, her pristine body at his disposal for every twisted whim.

He’d destroy her. Once wouldn't be enough … not after this.

After an eternity of blissful torture she fits her slippery cunt to Kylo’s cockhead. Even disembodied he stiffens, gasping hollowly as she presses in around him, her haunches quaking as she sinks onto him.

Not quickly, though. Her mind brims with the excruciating newness of him inside her, and he’s pleased at how she’s reduced to whimpers as she rocks around him, taking him in bit by torturous bit. Her wet walls are clenched tight, but she thrusts her hips down toward his, using her own weight to shatter herself open on him.

_ Fuck _ , she’s like a geode and he’s her chisel, prising her open to discover something exquisite within.

Her lips fumble against Kylo’s skin in drunken, overwhelmed kisses, but her hands take what they will of him, clawing at his chest and laying another stinging slap across his jaw.

He stiffens at the scavenger’s brutal treatment, and her body tenses as he twitches inside her. She trembles atop Kylo, around him, sheathing his raw phallus nearly to the hilt.

This is depraved. Unthinkable. Yet it’s got him harder than Nothoiinian ur-diamond.

The curve of her ass whispers down against his thighs, and he would give anything —  _ anything _ — to fuck up into her those final few centimeters and make her squeak with shock of taking him completely.

Her palms heat his chest as she braces against him, and she grunts softly as she starts to move, undulating shallowly and making him throb inside her belly.

If she knew she was raping the prince of a long-dead world, would she stop?

She still thinks him some kind of living effigy; he can taste it in her thoughts as she begins to fuck him in earnest, yipping as his dull head slams against the end of her. Her disregard for him might be amusing if he could spare the energy — but more pressing thoughts are clamoring for his attention.

The girl’s made of sterner stuff than anyone he’s ever met, her will bound in iron. She doesn’t just endure the pain, she  _ chases _ it, splintering herself on his length as an ecstatic moontide rises in her belly.

“Darling,” she hums quietly.

She shifts her legs, kneeing his open and settling her thighs between his — and he wishes he could grab  _ anything _ to steady himself as she swathes him tighter, cradling his whole cock inside and between her.

The wet slopping of her cunt changes as she grinds on him like this, her cute, bare ass flexing like a myrmaid. If he could he’d grab her hips, force her down onto his stony prick even harder…

She’d like that. And to hear her gritting out his name as he destroys her—

“Kylo,” the scavenger gasps.

His heart stutters. Until now, he hadn’t realized he even  _ had _ one of those anymore.

How could she know his name?

Suddenly he’s close to the brink, his cock aching deep inside her as he clutches at oblivion and the floodgates separating them begin to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Drop me a line, I love hearing your thoughts!! 🖤


	10. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _If the rose puzzled its mind over the question how it grew, it would not have been the miracle that it is._  
>  —J.B. Yeats
> 
> Even over his vehement protests, Kylo's starting to like what Rey's doing to him. Not that she knows it, of course.
> 
> To her he's just a body. One she's going to use to get off for the first time, and then walk away from.
> 
> But you know what they say about plans, darlings 😈
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

“Kylo,” she groans again, the unfamiliar word twisting its way out of her throat.

It’s as good a name as any for her sleeping lover — and he pulses deep within her as the alien syllables leave her lips.

For a few long moments she slows, digging her knees into the bunk and drawing herself up along the full length of his cock before sighing back down around him. Taking him between her clenched thighs like this forces her clit against the hard crook of his root, and his head slams against her womb like a steam hammer each time she collapses back onto his too-large frame.

“Oh, _darling_ ,” she groans as her body heaves with tectonic waves of pleasure.

One of her hands finds his throat, and his hips jerk upward as she tightens ever-so-slightly at the places where his pulse beats strongest. He’s thrusting without wits, only primitive instinct, but that only makes it better.

Rey hardly has to wriggle to make herself quicken — and she’s certainly no expert, but the dark man seems as close to oblivion’s horizon as _she_ is. His breaths are a shadow of the peaceful, deep draughts they were before, shallow as a stream rushing over a timeworn crossing.

And the way he’s nudging into her, _fuck…_

“Is it because I found a name for you, _Kylo?_ ” Rey stresses the foreign syllables, tugging his head aside as she bites the hollow of his lean neck — and his answer comes as he twitches deep in her belly. "Well, I'm Rey, sweetheart. Pleasure to meet you."

_Pleasure._

The word sounds strange in her mind, as though she's hearing it for the first time. The timbre is low, dark. Almost intrusive — as though the shadow burgeoning within her has decided to give itself a voice to match the peculiar name.

Rey shivers. His chest is granite-cool below her, and it’s not the normal sort of cold.

It’s _that_ kind.

It’s jarring to feel the dark compulsion coming awake within her and without all at once — like staring at what she’d taken to be a pile of tumbledown stones, only for a dragon’s golden eyes to blink open and stare back.

The cold is alive. It knows what she’s doing to him, her prize.

Yet she can’t stop herself from moving, surging on top of him. She’s the sea crashing wetly about a rocky spire as something darker than terror, more ravenous than desire unfurls inside her.

He’s unbending. Inescapable. The entirety of him sunk in her core like he belongs there, like they were made to fuck like this.

Does it always ache this way? She distantly hopes so.

Rey’s fingers tangle in his coal-dark mane again, turning his face down to meet hers. The need to kiss him is so urgent it’s like she’s been possessed by the cold. She needs to taste him — and her lips lock with his, reclaiming his mouth as she rides him.

Perhaps it’s only her imagination, but he feels warmer, his dumb, animalistic movements more intentioned. She glances down, panting, but his mittlike paws still lie motionless outside his meaty thighs, even as his hips lift her bodily and his thick head pinches deep inside her.

Rey sucks his lower lip, letting her teeth graze the soft flesh until his chest rumbles like thunder.

“You in there, big boy?”

_Yes._

The word explodes in her mind, so powerful that Rey tenses, her jaw and overwrought cunt tightening brutally in the same instant. “ _Fuck!_ ”

The muscles deep in her belly burn from his intrusion — and she tries to lever herself up off him again, but as she digs her elbows into his chest, he groans.

Rey freezes, spooked, and stares down at his dour face. He’s rigid deep inside her where she’s soft and yielding, throbbing harder now as she struggles against the twinned forces of gravity and her own rebellious muscles.

Still, his eyes are shuttered, thick, dark lashes motionless.

Surely it’s just some reflex … she’s imagining things—

Something cold and leaden falls against the backs of her knees, and Rey howls with rage as the strange new weight makes her collapse against him. As firmly as she braces against his chest, the resistance behind her legs traps her to him.

She spares a glance over her shoulder, and the breath gushes out of her.

It’s _his_ legs. Somehow he’s moved, crossing them over hers to entrap her — and she cries out as his breaths rasp against her hair.

_Enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Do something nice for yourself today; self-care is important, during a pandemic most of all 💞


	11. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _The sharp thorn often produces delicate roses._  
>  —Ovid
> 
> Sleeping Beauty is waking up — and though he might be regaining some measure of control, the feisty little scavenger still has the upper hand.
> 
> For now. 😈
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

She’s bewitched him. She _must_ have.

Conflicting emotions roil through Kylo like the untamed seas of Kamino.

This familiarity for the girl simply shouldn’t _be_ . He’s never felt this sense of home — not even when Han and Leia _were_ between their myriad trips and conferences, and actually paying attention to him. Certainly not with Snoke, much as the old trickster had made a show of seducing the broken, overlooked Ben Solo.

_Rey_.

Her name finds its way to him even as Kylo’s floats to her, each dissolving through the cracked barrier that separates their minds like ice.

It took inhuman effort to move his legs, but somehow her nearness gave him the strength. And it was beyond worth the effort. She’s trapped on top of him, around him.

Rey lashes out in a frenzy of clawing and biting as soon as she realizes what he’s done, but Kylo can’t be anything other than pleased with himself as her silky walls grip him tight.

_You wanted to fuck me, you wanton thing_ , he gloats as she writhes against him, trying to break free. _So fuck me._

“See if I don’t,” she snarls into his collarbone, even as her mind reels with the shock of hearing him.

He’d meant the thought to daunt her, but she takes it as a challenge — and to his shock, she flings her arms around his neck, the fabric of her wrapped armbands scraping his skin. Then she’s rocking her hips like a Corellian street whore again, tits bouncing as she strains down onto him.

“Big man,” the scavenger croons as he matches her rough tempo, fucking up into her as she spears herself on him with desperate abandon. They’re not even moving that much, but the incongruity between their bodies makes it violent.

How’s he still so deep inside her like this? _Kriff_ , no wonder Luke and Snoke never wanted him to feel a woman’s touch. Even though the icy kiss of his cell is beginning to creep back, the two realities vying for his attention, it’s tolerable for the sake of feeling _this_.

Her soft gasps urge him on — but movement is becoming easier, her body thawing his.

Even a bride with a dowry of a hundred star systems wouldn’t fuck him this ravenously. The scavenger isn’t just some random dirt-streaked girl. There’s something special about her.

She’s claimed him … and he never wants to leave her.

_Rey_.

“Yeah, that’s me, love.” Her voice is a low rasp, and his scalp stings again as she tightens her hold on his hair. “Now put those legs down like a good boy.”

The naked girl grunts softly as she wriggles, staying transfixed on his cock as she shoves his legs off her lower half. She straddles him, and even as he tries to lift his ponderous arms to hold her she catches his wrists, folding them up over his head in the cramped space.

“Nice try. But you’re _mine_ now.”

Even though his body’s warming, he’s still not strong enough to resist her — or perhaps he’s not trying. It feels too good with her stretched out on top of him like this, breasts shoved into him as she fucks him raw, her body soft and hot and wet and tight…

“You’re mine,” Rey murmurs into his lips, and then the blinding brink’s rising up in him like a tidal wave, primal darkness eclipsing every thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I try to respond to all comments asap, and you lovely folx have been giving me such great feedback — I'm so grateful!! 😭💞


	12. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _Roses fall, but the thorns remain._  
>  —Dutch Proverb
> 
> Rey's last perspective brings more than a few revelations — and the scavenger may be in over her head as her sleeping beauty starts to awaken.
> 
> One more day & one more chapter to go, bbys...
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

He’s real. He’s alive — _properly_.

Kylo.

His colossally erect cock twitches inside her, making her shudder. Why _those_ words should be so important, she has no idea, but she grips him even tighter and repeats them: “You’re _mine_ , Kylo Ren.”

Anger surges in him, flaming bright as she counters it with her own.

She’s survived more. Hurt more. _Endured_ more.

It’s delicious to feel him rear back in surprise as he feels her strength.

The dark man’s lips part as he groans louder, his hips bucking harder as Rey shoves herself down on his prick again and again. She teases his mouth with her lips and tongue, surging every so often as he tries to free his arms from her unrelenting grip.

“ _Mine_ ,” she growls as she bites his cheek.

His breaths come in soft, fast puffs — and she doesn’t even feel her quim clenching in excitement until he shudders in her belly again.

“I’m quickening,” Rey mumbles into him as the luminous wires within her pull taut. Whatever he’s stirring in her is fiercer than anything she’s ever experienced alone — and she’s compelled to crow about it. “What _do_ you think about a woman using you to get off?”

There are no words from the other side of the strange, twisted link, just rapture lapping higher, drowning her dark lover in pleasure.

“Kiss me,” she tells him — and as her lips press against his, he kisses her back.

Softly … but he’s there.

“You belong to me, Kylo Ren,” Rey murmurs before their lips lock again. Harder now, like she’s sealing a deal with a demon.

The rumble starts low in his chest, and Rey finally gives in to the rising tempest, losing herself to mindlessness as his cock throbs in her belly like a compressed line ready to burst.

He’s going to pop — and for once in her life, she doesn’t give a damn.

Rey falls apart, the come spreading through her nerves like a radiant hurricane, and she cries out as his movements become convulsive.

Then he stiffens, his spine arching as the breath hisses through his clenched teeth.

Heat pours into Rey’s womb, bathing her cunt in liquid fire — and a guttural howl reverberates through the cramped bunk as he throbs into her, spending in hearty surges. Only as her throat tightens and the shout tightens to a whimper does she realize it’s _her_ voice, the noise torquing out of her body to vent the all-consuming bliss.

She twitches her hips, and he pumps inside her a final few times as she wrings him of every burst of warmth.

Is it real?

“Rey,” he sighs, but his eyes are still closed.

She freezes for a few long moments, staring down at him.

What comes next?

Every twitch of his cock makes her muscles spang like cooling metal.

She negotiates herself up and off him, wincing as she twists free of his head and something hot trickles between her thighs.

The sensation sends a thrill of panic through her, obscuring the echoes of pleasure.

The last time she felt this kind of fear wasn’t long after the unearthly cold swept through her body for the first time. The day blood had suddenly begun dripping from her and she’d thought she was dying.

No one should have to learn about the flux from a dispassionate Crolute.

Rey scoots out of the bunk and perches on the back of the bunks to regard herself. She’s wrecked — but it’s _his_ flux flooding out of her, staining her skin with creamy fluid.

Her pussy clenches grotesquely as she touches herself, tentatively at first but then letting her fingertips sink into her sore channel.

_What are you doing?_

She doesn’t know, but then she’s thumbing her overtaxed clit, yipping as she finds herself.

A dark chill enfolds her, and she closes her eyes.

It’s _him_.

_Yes_ , Kylo purrs, kneeling on the seat before her and drawing her down onto his still-hard phallus.


	13. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌹🖤🌹  
>  _The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together._  
>  —Saadi
> 
> 🌹🖤🌹
> 
>   
> 

He’s not there. Not really.

Not that he’s lying on that bunk on the  _ Falcon _ , either. His body’s still frozen aboard the  _ Finalizer _ , like that stupid story his parents always went sappy over.

Now, for the first time, he can actually see things from their point of view.  _ Maybe _ .

After all, it’s a girl who’s saving him now, calling him out of the ice.

She’s touching herself, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Even physically incapacitated in his prison as he is, here with her he can move — and he kneels before her, slotting his still-hard cock against her and fucking into her again as she moans.

That noise … it makes the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end and his sex harden with need.

_ You love my seed, don’t you? _ Kylo taunts as he presses into her, bending her out of shape.  _ Messy little thing... _

“Are you going to give me more?” she breathes.

Her optimism makes him drunk — and he wraps his arm about her waist, yanking her hips down to meet his so hard they clash with bruising force.  _ Ride me and find out _ .

He holds her steady against the bunk as her hips twitch, tentatively at first but then with growing need. Her desperate movements are making him rouse, too, and soon he can’t stop himself from thrusting to meet her.

“You could get me pregnant,” she murmurs, but her undulations don’t slacken.

He cups her breast, teasing the rosy bud of her nipple as he pictures her body swollen with child.  _ His _ child.

_ Would that be so awful? _

“Yes,” she sighs. “Please … Kylo, stop—”

He pounds into her relentlessly as she clutches at him, her fingers tightening spasmodically as she nears oblivion again.

“No…”

_ I’m yours  _ —  _ you said so yourself. So you’re mine, Rey. You and the baby I’m going to give you. _

“You can’t — I’ll run from you,” Rey sobs. The glimmer’s threatening to overtake her again, her strong little body squirming in his arms as she quickens.

_ Shh, sweetheart. Relax and take what I have to give you. _

He’s deep in her,  _ so _ deep, splitting her to her core, he can feel it reverberating through the bond every time he slams into her. “You’ll never— never—”

_ I’ll find you. You can’t hide from me. From  _ this _. _

A few more thrusts and she cries out throatily, her arms tightening around his neck as she comes. Her pussy shudders with cruel force and then he’s spurting into her again, driving into her until he’s spilled every last drop in her wrecked cunt.

“Kylo,” she cries out — but her voice is distorted, distant.

_ Rey! No _ —

She’s gone, the heat of her body snatched away like the snuffing of a candle as the other place calls him back.

He’s alone again — and an inferno of righteous wrath blazes through his nerves.

_ REY! _

* * *

“—nusual activity,” someone’s saying, their voice warbling through the layers of frozen bacta.

He doesn’t need to see the troopers to feel them close by, practically scratching their helmeted heads as electronic chirps of alarm fill the monitoring post.

But they’re beside the point.  _ Everything _ is.

The First Order. Hux. The gnarled old man sucking him dry, suddenly poisoned by this strange new energy flowing through him. The energy that’s not just Kylo’s, but  _ hers _ , too.

_ Rey. _

She’s gone, stolen away by the universe — and even immobilized, his stomach churns with nauseating worry. She’s a survivor, just like he is. More so, even. But still he can’t think of anything else.

Moments ago he was drowning in lust. Now he’s drowning in fury.

He’ll tear the stars apart to find her. He’ll fill her with their child, if he hasn’t already.

He won’t be the kind of father Anakin was, or Han. He’ll protect them both.

He’ll do things right.

Kylo’s lips are numb from the bacta, but the memory of her kiss is enough to warm them. “ _ Rey _ …”

“Did he say something?” one of his minders squawks distantly.

“Couldn’t be—”

“Sir, the monitors—!”

But already they’re too late. 

The prison holding him dissolves into nothingness as the Force pours through Kylo’s body — and for the first time in an eternity he opens his eyes, golden and glowing and brimming with twisted hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! Please let me know what you think — and if you, too, are still hung up on the trainwreck that was TRoS, I just dropped new pages from my rebooted script [The Fall of Skywalker](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith/status/1260306455200182274)!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Places to find me:  
> 🖤 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> 🖤 [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ElegyGoldsmith)  
> 🖤 [Tumblr](https://elegygoldsmith.tumblr.com/)  
> 🖤 [Instagram](https://instagram.com/elegygoldsmith/)
> 
> My original (reylo-ish) fic is in [The Reading Room](https://www.elegygoldsmith.com/the-reading-room), let me know what ya think!


End file.
